Karev's Hobo-Jo
by In A Rush
Summary: I personally suck at summaries but you could always read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm totally on the Alex/Jo ship. I love the dynamics of them two. Even though I'm loving their friendship on Grey's being explored, I totally want them together.**

**So here's a bit of stuff that's floated in my head with these two. I apologise in advance, my writing is a bit on the rusty side atm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as much as I'd love to**.

….

"You crashing on my couch tonight?" Alex asked as he met Jo at the nurse's station.

"Well considering I bought it for you, I guess I should get some use out of it." She replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, out of my money though." He stated with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't act like you don't love it, it's the best piece of furniture you have, and if I hadn't organised it for you, you my friend would have lost your drinking partner." Jo said while shutting the file she had been working on.

"Fine, meet you in the lobby when your shift finishes?"

"Meet me at Joes, I finish at 8." She replies.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby; I don't want you walking there by yourself."

Rolling her eyes she tells him "I'll most likely go over with at least one of the others."

"If you're referring to the other interns, even more reason to wait behind." Alex says closing his file.

"They are not that bad and Joes is across the road anyway, nothing is going to happen." Jo looks at her pager as it goes off.

"8pm, lobby." Alex yells at her while she runs down the hallway.

"Overprotective big brother." She yells back before hopping into the elevator.

….

Arriving in the ambulance bay, Jo pulls on her gown and gloves as she made her way to Owen.

"Dr Wilson, we have a suspected drug overdose coming in, I'm not too sure on the details about it though, a nurse is setting up inside for us, we may need to pump their stomach." Owen states while keeping an eye out for the ambulance or the police.

"Do we know how far off they are?" she asks.

"Should be here any second now." He replies as they hear sirens in the distance.

An ambulance pulled up. Walking forwards they meet the EMT at the back of the truck as they open the door.

"37 year old male, Jack O'Conner, known to the police for drug offences and multiple overdoses, he was found in an alleyway unconscious with shallow breathing, stats are 90 over 60 , pulse 50, other side effects such as shakes, vomiting have yet to occur." The EMT rattled off the information as they took the patient to the bed available in the pit.

"What else do you know about him?" Owen asks as they transfer Jack onto the bed.

"Normally he needs his stomach pumped out, he doesn't have a favourite cocktail, seems to be whatever he can get his hands on at the time, the police should be here within the next 5 to 10 minutes hopefully."

"Okay, thanks for that, if you just fill out the paperwork needed you can go, we can take it from here." Owen says as Jo starts writing on the observation chart while the nurse attaches the monitors needed.

"Alright we need to organise some blood work done so we know what we are dealing with also start pumping his stomach, I'll organise some restraints." Owen says to Jo

"Dr Hunt, we have another patient coming in, apparently a domestic gone wrong, security's tied up with another patient at the moment and the police are travelling with him." The nurse said as she approached.

"Alright, Dr Wilson, can you run those tests and I'll be back soon, any issues just page me straight away and be careful." He said as he made some notes.

"His unconscious anyway so I'll be fine." Jo said while organising a needle.

"Still, be careful, I'll have security here as quick as I can get them down here, I'll only be a few minutes hopefully." Owen said as he walked away.

….

Walking into the pit, all Cristina can see is chaos. She sees Avery and Happy holding back what appears to be an agitated patient, a nurse is crying while crouching over a body, with a pool of blood on the floor.

Walking closer to observe what has occurred; Cristina is shocked to see Hobo-Jo lying on the floor with the nurse applying pressure to her chest, gasping for air.

"What the hell has happened here?" she yells kneeling down on the floor.

"I don't know how it happened, one minute everything was fine and I left to take the blood work to pathology, next I come back and Dr Wilson has a scalpel sticking out of her chest, I don't know." The nurse says while crying.

"Move over, your clearly in shock, someone clear an O.R for me now, we need to get her in there so I can see the damage caused, and organise a bed and a board to transfer her with, move it people." Cristina yells taking control of the situation while assessing Jo's injuries.

"How is she Dr Yang?" Happy yells out as security comes to take the patient away.

"It's not looking good, she's unconscious, her stats are low, I suspect a potential pneumothorax, or a pericardial tamponade. She may suffer from severe respiratory distress if we don't get her to the O.R soon and I don't want to even think of the other possible complications that may arise." She tells him as they start transferring her onto the bed.

"Can you operate on her or are you tied up with other surgeries?" Owen asks her.

"I can do it, I'll push back my surgeries to another day and the ones that are high priority can be done by Russel, and why the hell does her pager keep going off?" She asks angrily.

Taking a look, Owen cringes and says "It's Karev, his asking her to assist her with patient in O.R 1."

"You'll need to get someone to break the news to him, his not going to take this well, it's his Hobo-Jo, his going to want to kick that guy's arse followed by yours."

"O.R 3 is ready for you Dr Yang." A nurse tells her.

"Right, let's get this moving, get Mere to tell him, out of anyone she can get him to calm down, if not she can just turn on those hormones of hers and use it to her advantage, I want the gallery locked too, I don't need the whole hospital watching and I'm sure Wilson won't want everyone to see her in all her glory while unconscious." Cristina yells as she walks to the elevator.

Sighing, Owen gets a nurse to personally lock the gallery door herself while he paged Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and follows with this story.**

**Here's the second part, hopefully it doesn't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own anything as much as I'd love to**.

….

Walking up to the gallery of O.R 1, Meredith takes a deep breath to try and keep her emotions in check before entering the gallery up to the communication box.

"Hey Alex, I got sent up here to tell you Wilson's tied up with an emergency in the pit." She says while trying to ensure her face doesn't give anything away.

"Well I need another set of hands in here." Alex says while his attention is still on the baby.

"There's a 2nd year resident who will be there in a minute, she's just scrubbing in, how long do you think you have until you're done in there?" Meredith asked.

"Probably another hour or two, why?" He curiously asked.

"I just need to talk to you when you're done, I can't talk about it right now so I'll come back in an hour and see where you're at."

"Alright, tell Wilson she owes me a drink for not scrubbing in." He said smiling as he said it.

"Alex, she can't help it if she is tied up with another case, she's an intern, and she needs to learn." She scolded.

"She'll get that it's a joke, come on Mere, those hormones of yours are making you sensitive." He said as the resident walked in.

"You're a jerk; I'll talk to you when you're done." She said as she walked away.

….

Sitting at the nurses' station on the O.R Ward, Meredith see's Brooks walking to her.

"Have you got the update for me that I asked for?" Meredith asked.

"Jo has a pneumothorax, Dr Yang is currently assessing the damage and will then decide whether she will perform a pleurodesis or a pleurectomy, her stats are currently low at the moment so Dr Yang is trying to move as quickly as she can, cut otherwise there seems to be no other underlying issues right now." Brooks said.

"Right well if anything changes your to let me know straight away, you stay in that room and make sure you get me some updates, and if Cristina tells you to get out tell her she can have Alex barge in there if she doesn't give you frequent updates to pass onto us." Meredith says while giving Brooks her refined Medusa stare.

"Right, well Dr Bailey and Dr Avery are currently assisting Dr Yang, I'll be back soon with another update." She says before scurrying away.

….

Walking out of the scrub room an hour later, Alex sees Meredith standing there nervously waiting for him. Walking up to her he stops in front of her.

"Want to tell me why you're so nervous?" He asks.

"When I tell you what I'm about to tell you, I need you to stay calm and not do anything irrational." Meredith says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying, what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Yes I'm crying alright, I'm pregnant, I'm therefore hormonal and this is a stressful situation for me, I need you to promise me you'll stay calm and stay with me until you cool down enough to think properly with your brain and not your fists." She scolds.

"Alright I promise, what's going on?" Alex says.

"The reason why Jo wasn't able to come and assist you wasn't because she was tied up in the pit." She slowly starts off.

"Okay, so why didn't she come then?" He concernedly asks.

"She was stabbed in the chest with a scalpel by a patient who had overdosed; she's currently in O.R 3 with Cristina, Bailey and Jackson." She says while cringing.

"How the hell did that happen?" He asks while beginning to pace in front of her.

"We aren't sure of all the details, but apparently his a frequent user who overdoses, the cops were on the way, Owen was about to go and get the restraints because the patient was unconscious at the time, but he got called to another incoming trauma and he left Jo for a few minutes, Security were meant to come down after they dealt with the other issue they were dealing with."

"How serious is it?" He asks while dreading the answer.

"She has a tension pneumothorax which Cristina is currently repairing, her stats were a bit on the low side but she's doing alright considering." Meredith says.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Just over an hour ago." She replies.

Annoyed, Alex starts to walk away.

"Where are you going Alex?" She yelled after him while trying to catch up.

"First I'm going to deal with this druggie then I'm going to go and pay Owen a visit." He remarks while clenching his fists.

"Alex, please don't, the druggie is being dealt with by the cops, last I heard they were about to take him away to Seattle Pres, and just leave Owen for now, you need to calm down before you deal with him, stay for Jo, she should be out soon." Meredith says while putting on the waterworks knowing it will get him to stop.

"Fine, I'll wait, but I'm still dealing with Owen." He venomously states.

"Fair enough, but right now Jo needs you Alex." She states softly while wiping her tears as they both take a seat in a waiting room.

"She has friends, she doesn't really need me." Alex says.

"You know her better than anyone else Alex, those interns aren't her friends, they are just people she has to work with, she has no family by the sounds of things either, I don't know her background but I do know you both spend a lot of time together, more than what most friends do, she sees you more than I do or Cristina and Cristina lives with you."

"Well we are just friends, she's a good drinking buddy, you can't exactly drink in your condition plus your busy with Shepard and Zola, and Cristina is busy screwing Hunt, and I can tell you now his not welcome in my house anymore." He responds.

"Alex you may be fooling everyone with you being friends along with Jo and hell even yourself but I can tell you now, you like her more than just as a friend or as a sister like figure, you never get close to interns, Lexie was the exception to the rule as she was my sister, otherwise all you do is screw them and work with them, you talk to Jo, you know some of her history, you guys hang out together, your protective of her and she crashes at the house most nights, I don't buy it Alex." She states.

"Whatever you think Meredith, she just better pull through for Hunt and the druggie's sake." He growls.


End file.
